How To Be Dead
by SomeStorysNeedToBeTold
Summary: -So I think to myself while my vision begins to tunnel and the sounds around me turn to nothing 'welp this was kind of anticlimactic'. No Florence and the Machine Song to play me out.- AU Brittana, some Faberry, Puckleberry and Fabrevans, may be a little OOC, my first story and english is not my first language
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Such an awful way to die...

When you fantasize about your death you kind of imagine it to be pretty epic and just a tad romantic. The love of your life holding you close while a very clean shot wound in your chest (not too bloody of course, 'cause that would be gross) takes your life slowly and with your last breath you whisper a very dramatic 'I love you'.

So color me surprised, because I am lying in a dark alley and some jerk just slit my throat without warning. I'm lying on the floor in a large pool of my own blood, gurgling and making very unattractive sounds. The love of my life is present but a little bit preoccupied because the second jerk has his paw around her throat and is lifting her up. She's crying dramatically alright, her eyes are bloodshot and the vein on her temple looks like it's going to burst any second. Also not very attractive/ romantic/ epic. There is snot involved.  
So I think to myself while my vision begins to tunnel and the sounds around me turn to nothing 'welp this was kind of anticlimactic'. No Florence and the Machine Song to play me out.

Good thing I am already dead though. When my eyes reopen a few seconds later they immediately focus on the way one jerk unbuckles his belt. My vocal chords haven't finished healing yet so what leaves my mouth is a gurgling growl. They don't hear me yet, too focused on harming her. Her. Blue eyes lost their sparkle and begin to dim. I jump to my feet and the man who holds her up is the first to go. His neck snaps easier than a brittle twig. She falls to ground gasping for air. Her blond hair shielding her face from the damage around her.

Hands still on a nearly unzipped jeans and try to reach for the knife that he so carelessly dropped to the ground before. What a mess he made of my favourite dress. I grab his throat just beneath his jaw line and feel the blood pumping to his head. His heart quickens its pace trying to deliver much needed oxygen. It will taste all the better. Without further much ado I sink my teeth into his throat and begin to suck him dry. Sexual innuendo not intended. Like, gross.

It just takes a few moments and I drop him. My vocal chords are healed but my voice is throaty nonetheless. _'You okay?'_I don't look at her but at the two men who ambushed us, unceremoniously killed me and tried to rape her. My head tilts slightly when she doesn't answer but begins to sob again. I lick my lips. He tasted like burger and cheap whiskey. I finally look at her, she's lying on her side with wide eyes full of terror. She's so young, she doesn't know what humans are capable of doing to each other. She got a glimpse now. She still won't talk and she starts to sob even harder. My eyes dart to the entrance of the alley where I hear footsteps approaching mingled with worried voices. If we don't leave now I will never hear the end of it. She won't budge though when I tell her exactly that.

I consider the possibility of leaving her here but I don't think that would be very gentlewomanly (it is a date after all). A decision is made when someone is about to enter eyesight, I gather her in my arms and jump on a fire escape ladder. With one hand I'm pulling us up while the other is secured around her waist. Halfway up she finally comes to her senses and puts her arms around my neck. When I hear shouting below I jump up again and we land on the roof. She's clinging to me now. I move us further across the roof when she decides that she still has to answer me. _'I'm all sticky now...'_It comes out as a whisper but I feel her pouting against my neck, it's kinda cute but what the hell!?

I take a step back and see (and smell) what she means, her front is covered with a sticky dark red liquid. My blood. The way her lower lip still trembles and the occasional tear trickles down her cheek takes me back to when I first saw her. She was covered in a very similar liquid, shell shocked and still as a statue 'till her emotions got the best of her. It feels like a lifetime ago.


	2. Chapter 1: Youth Without Youth

**AN: Song for this Chapter _Metric- Youth Without Youth_**

My name is Santana Lopez and I'm 18 years old. At least that's when my body stopped ageing. That was 136 years ago but you wouldn't ask a lady about her age, now would you?

1876. What a stinkfest. While the Indians (yeah Native Americans whatever) and the US-Army were very busy killing each other I lived a very simple life in Albany, Oregon. I was the daughter of Isabell and Pedro Lopez. She was the daughter of a german railroadworker and he was part of a wealthy family of doctors. They found each other and never let go. Everything was lovey dovey but then their beloved daughter (age 18, so you know what will happen) caught pneumonia and was bedridden. Everyone did their best but the fever would just not go down. Leave it to my father to nearly lose his mind when it became clear that I was about to die. The apple of his eye. So he prayed and prayed and prayed.

Several nights later his prayers got heard, not in the way he wanted it but you know, gotta take what you get.

The Puckermans were a gypsy-clan living on the other side of the Willamette river and usually never strayed far into the city. The townpeople called them shady names, there were so many different rumours as to what they were up to but none came close to the truth. The oldest son Noah visitited her the night she was sure to die.

He came through the window and sat on the foot of my bed. I was so feverish I took him for the devil. I asked if he was to take me and he just looked at me for a long moment. I started to get very tired and closed my eyes. Next time I opened my eyes his face was right in front of me. His dark eyes boring into mine. I tried to focus because his lips were moving. It took me a few seconds before I understood him. _'Do you want to live, my love?'_ I thought that question was very stupid and wanted to tell him so. What came out was a violent coughing fit so I just nodded, because of course I wanted to live. He then took my hand and kissed my wrist. A bite followed and I wanted to scream from pain. I felt like a acidic poison was running rampant in my body. No words left my mouth though. Noah let go of my wrist, brushed my damp hair back from my forehead and raised his own wrist to his lips. He bit himself maintaining eyecontact and then pressed his bloody arm against my lips. I felt warm blood trickle down my chin, I was so scared i screwed my eyes shut. He pressed a little firmer. _'Drink or you'll die.'_His words resonated in my head and finally I complied. When he was satisfied with the amount I drink, he retreated a little bit and studied me. I still found no words. Then he took my face in his hands, he caressed my cheek and with a hard jerk snapped my neck.

When I awoke the next morning everything was too bright, too loud and too intense. I watched the dust float in the air for some time when my mother came in to check up on me. She murmured something about my fever not breaking, my stupor was nothing new to her but the reasons changed and she was blissfully unaware to my inner turmoil. Like her smell, I did not smell the lavender soap or the fresh cotton (okay I obviously did) but something deeper, something sweet and rich and I could feel saliva collecting in my mouth.

_'I made you breakfast, my sweetheart'_ That got no reaction from me. I just stared at her, breathing deeply and trying to figure out what that appetizing smell was. My mother huffed frustrated. _'You have to eat! Please, you need strength-'_Me suddenly sitting up caught her off guard and she nearly fell backwards. I remembered Noahs words drink or you'll die. No. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. My mother recovered quickly and smiled weakly, mistaking my outburst for the willingness to eat her breakfast. She left the room and returned hastily with a tray. The smell of bread and broth made me crinkle my nose in disgust, but I had to try at least. Mother sat the tray on my night table and sat on the edge of my bed studying me. I took a bite of the bread and it felt too dry, so I decides to wash it down with broth. Big mistake. Next thing I know I am leaning away from my bed and puking my guts out and soon after there is nothing left but bile I pass out exhausted.

It must be midday when I once again wake. This time my father sits by my side. He looks quiet worried and it makes him look so much older. At first I don't pay him attention because there is a burning in my veins and my teeth ache like my gums are sore. My throat is so dry and I'm swallowing hoping it will cease, but nothing helps. My father studys me intently, I assume he reaches forward to stroke my cheek but my hand shoots upward and catches his wrist midway. I don't know what I'm doing but when he tries to free his arm my grip becomes even tighter. He strains against my grip, but my body is not under my control anymore. Something else has taken over. Something animalistic and it's hungry. Suddenly everything becomes clear as day and without hesitation I pull my father closer. My other hand grabs his neck and my teeth sharpen as I let them sink in his skin where the one thin lingers that my body craves. It will never crave anything more than this.

Blood is what tied us together. So I guess I took what was mine anyway.

So this is the story of how I turned. After I killed my father, my mother came in and started screaming. I killed her next because she wouldn't stop her incessant screeching. Afterwards I felt awfully better. I felt lighter and heavier at once. Like I could fly but tear through stone. It was incredible. Just for the fun of it I jumped out of the window to land on my feet like a cat. I stretched my limbs and then set out to find Noah. I guess the reason as for why the twonpeople were staring at me was not because I was out and about again, but the blood smeared on my face and nightgown. I paid them no mind.

When I found him he smirked at my attire and we went for a walk in the woods. I had so many questions running through my head but I couldn't voice anything. Also everything kep distracting me. The wings of a butterfly, the sun shinning through the trees, insects crawling through the grass, rodents who kept sniffling and weaseling their way through the thicket. So he did most of the talking. Explaining what was happening etc.

Forever young. Immortal. Bloodsucking monster. Vampire.

The following decades we spent travelling the world, he taught me everything I needed to know. Like of course we have a reflection, how else can you explain all the hotness that is the modern vampire!? We can't enter churches or holy monuments (our stay in Rome was very short) but crosses don't harm us. Keep away from vervain and holy water but garlic just smells bad. Sunlight weakens us and we shouldn't spend too much in the daylight (I don't need a tan anyway, so whatever). Fire, a stake through the heart and decapitation kills us. We can access public buildings without problems, but a formal invitation is needed to enter homes (by the owner of course).

As the time went by he showed me how to blend in. Like remembering to breathe when you're around humans (we're dead so why bother right?). Well humans pick up on weird things surprisingly quickly. Add blinking, moving around, eating/drinking, toilet breaks (trust me, they even notice something like that) and of course the not-ageing thing. We once got chased off a vernissage in Paris because I got so bored that I just stood there for three hours straight. Not moving. Nothing at all. The french people are not my favourite people I have to say, but if it weren't for them we wouldn't have met Quinn. It was the 1920's and we stumbled upon her as she was about to dive headfirst into the Seine. I don't know why but Noah decided to add her to our little outing. She was feisty, intelligent and pretty. She wanted to kill herself because she was pregnant and her father had disowned her. So she took his money and went to France. How dramatic.

When she completed her transition and stopped bitching we went to several universities, because Quinn wouldn't stop nagging us about how we could live forever and not using it to gain knowledge was a terrible waste. Noah seemed to know people all around the world so paperwork and money never seemed a problem. We were actually living pretty big.

You might want to ask what the love life of a vampire is like (with all that Twilight-bullshit and whatnot) but that's none of your fucking business. For what it's worth Noah left more than a few heartbroken women across the world and Quinn had men begging at her feet for attention. But the thing is... I'm not sure we still have the ability to love. Like you know, to put someone elses needs in front of your own. We want. We crave. But that's it. I had my fair share of lovers, first men but then I realized women were far more alluring. The physical aspect of being with someone didn't change, but I don't feel like I would want to wake up next to that someone. Make that someone laugh. Protect that someone. Spend the rest of my life with said someone.

The rest of my life is a very long time so why waste it on something so fleeting as love.

But I am digressing, now we have the year 2012 and Quinn and I are currently residing in Lima, Ohio. Noah got lost in Vegas and we needed a much deserved rest from his antics (he seems to be enjoying Super Mario Bros. way too much) and the fast life. And Lima is slow, like very slow. Fingers on a chalkboard slow but we are enjoying ourselves because tomorrow is our first day of high school. I haven't set foot in a high school for 30 years now and I'm kind of excited.

William McKinley high school. This should be fun.


	3. Chapter 2: Posse

_**AN: Song for this chapter is Kimbra- Posse.**  
_

_'Welcome to McKinley High! We are happy to inform you that our mathletes-'_ His indian accent is thick and he won't stop smiling. He drones on about the _'super great'_ programs his less than mediocre school provides. I zone out and look around his office. Quinn is sitting next to me. All straight posture, angelic smile and listening intently. When she speaks up I shake my head and return to the conversation going on. _'Step sister. Our parents just married and moved here. They signed all the required papers earlier. You can escort us to our first class now. Thank you.'_ I chuckle lightly as Principal Figgins starts rummaging through his desk for said papers. _'I don't think I can find any pa-'_ He stops mid sentence because he made the mistake to make eye contact. Quinn's voice must ring like bells in his ears and her pupils dilate and then turn pinpoint. _'Look again. Everything you need from us is right there in front of you, you will now get up, thank us and show us to our first class.'_ My eyes dart from her to Figgins and just like the puppet he is he gets up, thanks us and escorts us to our first class. Before he leaves he hands each of us schedules, locker combinations and a list of extracurricular activities. When he wanders off I glance at Quinn and roll my eyes when she just shrugs. _'Yeah I forgot to forge the administration! Don't look at me like that...'_ She looks at our schedule. _'First class: Biology. Ha how fitting.' _

The next classes rush by in a stream of introductions, hushed whispered about the 'fresh meat' and blatant staring. Quinn and I act indifferently, first days of school are always the same.

It's a sunny day so we decided to eat in the cafeteria and not on the squad. There aren't that many students around, mostly Goths and nerds who are probably allergic to direct sunlight. We occupy a table in the rear back.

We're pushing our food across our plates having small talk when a tall blonde woman in her forties (or fifties!?) in red track suit enters the hall and headed towards us. We pretend to not notice her approach. _'Love your sun dress by the way, the cardigan really makes your eyes pop. You could lose the cross though... it IS kind of pretentious don't you think!?'_ I say pointing at the golden religious symbol that hangs from a necklace around her neck. _'You could lose the barely-there-skirt and whorish tube top Santana, you look desperate for attention and like an alley cat.'_ I smirk at that. _'You want me to lose my clothes Quinny!? Just say so and we can get out of here. And excuse me but 'whorish'!?'_I love making Quinn uncomfortable, she just resorts to shaking her head. I turn around just when the tall woman who seems to only have one facial expression, full on scowl, comes to a halt behind my chair. To her right her minion clears her throat for undivided attention. She wears a cheerleader outfit that seems barely legal and has her legs on full display. She has her blonde hair in a tight ponytail and her hazel eyes are already judging us.

_'Kitty introduce me!'_She barks to her minion. She crosses her arms while Kitty not so secretly rolls her eyes.

_'Sue Sylvester, coach of the McKinley Cheerios. Won 7 consecutive National Championships. Mother by day, defender of the poor people victimized by Music&Art programs by night-'_Sue raises her hand to stop Kitty's rant. I stare incredulously while Quinn smiles ever so politely.

_'I am always recruiting new talent for my Cheerios. You two look rather athletic and with the patented zero-to-nothing-diet by Yours truly'_ She points at herself, all proud smirk. I try following her but you can't blame me for appreciating the view these uniforms are granting me. Kitty notices and tries to discreetly step behind Sue. Sue can't be bothered though, even when Quinn gives me the stinkeye. _'you could be on the winning team for once in your pathetic lives. Try outs are Tuesdays at four. For more intel seek out my minions. Can't miss 'em, they're everywhere. Now resume not-eating!'_With that she turns around briskly, leaving the cafeteria. Kitty nearly running to keep up.

As we walk to our next class (PE, piece of cake) Quinn is lecturing me on my leering when it happens. I see a flash of blonde coming around the corner, followed by a brunette. _'Seriously Santana, we agreed on keeping a low profile. Remember that all-girls private school!?'_ I smirk knowingly, of course I remember. It was glorious, no compelling needed fyi. _'They threw us out, even though I had nothing to do with that org-'_My ears pick up on fast approaching footsteps behind us, like a predator about to attack. I slow immediately, bracing myself for what comes next. Quinn stiffens beside me and comes to an abrupt halt, sensing danger. Just when I'm about to whirl around a jock with bieberhair (seriously!?his hair screams douchebaggery) sidesteps us. In his right hand he carries a large plastic cup. Blood red liquid shloshing around while he surges on. My eyes follow his line of sight and there they are. Oblivious to what is about to happen. A tall blonde beauty (hair up in what must be the trademark-cheerio-ponytail) rocking that cheerleading outfit like it's second skin. Her blue eyes sparkle like the ocean with reflections of the ever-burning sun. Toned legs that must be of a dancer stride confidently. She talks animatedly with a short brunette who has big brown eyes and that's where my observation end.

Bieberjock (yes I'll call him that from now on) seems to have found his prey. The hallway which is crowded and was buzzing with conversations suddenly grows eerily quiet. The students appear to know what is about to happen (is this some kind of rite of passage at this school!?) but no one steps forward to stop the humiliation. I must have done so because Quinn grips my arm and yanks me back hissing _'Don't.'_It is too late anyway. He hits his mark with ease (the brunette tha main target, the blonde collateral damage I suppose) the two girls gasp and turn to rigid statues. While the hallway comes back to life, dispersing in classrooms and such Bieberjock drops the cup. Suddenly not so brave anymore he mumbles something about a Glee Club and being a loser and stumbles away. Not soon after that a chinese girl and a flamboyant boy usher the petite brunette away. Rachel. The boy calls for the blonde from the girls bathroom door. Brittany. She's rooted to the spot and I can see her lower lip begins to tremble. The boy shrugs and then disappears through the door.

_'They got slushied.'_ Quinn examines while picking up hushed talks here and there. _'The cheerio apparently never got slushied before. But it's pretty common around here so...'_She trails off, already bored by human profanities.

_'I'm going to the bathroom.'_I announce more to myself than to Quinn. We agreed to go to the bathroom at least once while in school, preferably for others to see (for appearances). Quinn nods and heads off to the locker room.

Brittany still hasn't moved when I approach her. I decide to stand next to her waiting for her to snap out of it, but I was never the patient kind. _'That looks like it stains like a motherfu-'_She suddenly looks me dead in the eye. Whatever stupor she fell into, it stopped and I want to pat me on the shoulder for it but... her eyes are even prettier up close. Like really really pretty, they sparkle with blue and grey. They're shaped like cat's eyes and her nose is adorable, sprinkled with freckles that dust over high cheekbones and...

STOP WITH THE STARING! I tell myself, but she maintains eye contact like she doesn't need to blink, but she does and when she does I break the intense staring contest with an exaggerated blink (I probably look like I just lost my contacts) of my own.

_'I have to get cleaned up... or else my pepperonis start to hurt from cold.'_She looks down at her chest where most of the slushie hit her and my eyes follow the track down to her skirt. It's probably seeping through the fabric. Wait, did she just say pepperonis!?

_'Can you grab me my spare uniform from my locker!? I always keep one in there in case the rapture happens and the Jesus baby remembers halfway that he didn't intend to take me..'_She points at a locker across the hall and then heads for the ladies room. I stand there a few seconds trying to comprehend what is happening but the I move to her locker (I should've just went to PE really). Of course I don't know her locker combo so I have to very discreetly wiggle it open just a tiny bit so I can reach inside... crap! I twisted the metal and now it looks like I'm opening the lid of a tuna can. I sigh and retrieve the spare uniform. I try to twist the metal back but my hand print is now indented. Whatever. I'll say a jock with an anger problem released some tension. I scan the hallway quickly (no one noticed my little incident) and then proceed to the ladies room.

I went in just wanting to drop of her clothes, pretend to pee (bottle of water in my bag) and head back out because I am already late for class. But when I enter the room Brittany is standing in front of the sinks washing out her top. Her top! As in she's now only wearing her sports bra and her skirt. Her chest is flushed (probably from the icy drink) and her face is scrunched up with concentration, her tongue even poking out. _'Do I still have some on my boobs!?'_Yup I'm obviously staring again. My ears try to pick up other heartbeats in the room but it seems those kids made quick work with Rachel. The coast is clear (for what I don't know).

When my eyes find hers in the mirror she stops scrubbing her top and quirks an eyebrow. I step closer and drop her clothes next to the sink. I stand awkwardly next to her and I will my eyes not to stray beneath her chin. Her arm brushes mine as she grabs for the clothes and if my heart would still beat it would probably started beat faster now. She is so warm and her skin is really soft. She watches me through the mirror while she pulls the top over her head (I remember to blink of course) and nods at the ruined piece of clothing in the sink. _'Sue will put me on hamper duties for this.'_ She pouts again. _'I hate jock straps.'_

I laugh at that, like a really genuine laugh. _'Who doesn't!?'_ Brittany returns my smile. _'Why would that douche slushie you?'_ I don't know why I care but the question is out now and she ponders it for a few moments, before answering. _'He's new on the football team. Rachel and me are in the Glee Club and it's... everyone does it. Ryder is actually nice and I think he's under a lot of pressure-'_

I interrupt her with a raised hand and my brow furrows in lack of comprehension because who would defend a person who just humiliated you in front of everyone? I may or may not snap at her. _'That fucktard slushied you! Where I come from that's assault and you shouldn't let anyone bully you. I thought being on the Cheerios would put you higher in the food chain!? Shouldn't you walking down the halls owning this place and ordering these things!?'_Okay I didn't mean for it to sound so angry, like I cared or something.

She looks at me blankly and I deflate. She was so... she's actually holding out her hand right now.

_'I'm Brittany S. Pierce by the way. Don't mistake me for Britney Spears though because I dance way better but couldn't rock the bald look.'_

I reluctantly take her hand and give it one firm shake, retracting it I immediately miss her warmth. Her eyes dart all over my face and suddenly I feel insecure (I never feel that way for very obvious reasons) and I look to the floor.

_'You saw me topless so the least you can do is tell me your name. Or do you want me to guess it?'_ She begins rattling down names at high speed. _'Kendra, Cassidy, Sandra? Laura... Marie uhm Tina? No I already know a Tina.' _

_'My name can't be Tina because you already know one? That's kinda unfair.'_ I laugh again, I guess she has that effect on me. I bet she has that effect on other people too, she seems like the girl who has a lot of friends and even more who court her. I roll my eyes at my thoughts. 21st century Santana, no one courts anyone these days. _'My name is Santana and I really should get going because class started like ten minutes ago.'_Great now I sound like total nerd, Brittany seems unfazed though.

_'I skip classes all the time, the teachers encourage it actually. It improves my grades and my hands get really sweaty when I get called out in front of the whole class so...'_She shrugs like it's no big deal, but Britt shouldn't act so indifferent when she has obvious problems and teachers look the other way. What fuckery is this school?

I just totally called her Britt. No big deal. Let's pretend it didn't happen.

_'I doubt skipping classes improves your grades Britt. I think you should talk to your teachers... maybe you just need tutor-'_Yep, I called her Britt out loud. She noticed too because she is smiling very big now, pearly whites showing and all that. Okay quick exit strategy.

_'Okay well nice meeting you but I really gotta gay- GO! I gotta go!'_With that I bolt for the door and down the hallway. Probably in the wrong direction but I don't care. I just made a complete fool out of myself. I can hear her light chuckle. I sent Quinn a quick text that I'll meet up with her before spanish and head for the football field. No one is around so I'm leaping up the bleachers and slump down in the last row. I bury my head in my hands and hiss out a few spanish expletives. Great start, real smooth operator.

When I meet up with Quinn for spanish she eyes me suspicious. She gives me the silent treatment though, following me into the classroom and taking a seat beside me. I notice some familiar faces. Rachel and that chinese girl. Then there's a guy who put way too much gel in his hair and is dressing like 5 year old who has to look dapper for his nana. Ew, bow ties. Like magnets my eyes meet blue ones when she enters the room with a blonde guy with a ginormous mouth. They take a seat near our table, the guy rants about the new Batman movie and she just smiles and nods. When the teacher arrives everyone quiets down.

20 minutes later Quinn slides a paper towards me. _Where were you? I told the teacher you had menstrual cramps._ Silent treatment is over. I look at her but she resumes conjugating along with the class. She's fluent in spanish, just like me. You don't travel the world and graduate over a dozen times without picking up a language or two. I begin to scribble. _I was held up. Thx for the brilliant cover. _

_'Buenos dìas!'_

_Held up how? What!? You sure act like a PMS-ing bitch most of the time. It seemed realistic._

_'Me llamo...'_

_Stop being so nosy! Realistic my ass. You're way worse btw. Your psychotic mood changes give me whiplash._

_'Vivo en Lima, Ohio.'_

_Excuse me for feeling things you insensitive twat! I can be nosy all I want so fuck you right back. That blonde cheerleader is looking at you btw. OMG that guy next to her is cute! _

_'¿Cómo está usted?'_

_Whiplash. There it is. She's not looking. Stop it. He's not cute. His mouth/face ratio is way off._

_'Estoy bien.'_

_She's totally checking you out and you know it. Was she the one who 'held you up'!? Whatever, I bet he's a great kisser. 3_

_'Perdón, ¿cómo se va a ... ?'_

_You did not just draw a heart!? Leave me alone._

_'Ms. Lopez is there something you want to share with the class!?'_ The teacher, Mr. Schuester, looks at me with a stern look and arms crossed. I shake my head quickly balling up the paper in my fist. _'No gracias.'_ When Quinn starts to chuckle I elbow her in the ribs. The teacher nods slowly eyeing us two. _'I'd like to see the two of you after class.'_

When Quinn mumbles a quiet _'I bet he does'_I try hard not to gag. I look to my right instead and there she is. Definitely looking at me. When our eyes meet she's quick to look away. Her ears and cheeks suddenly tinged in a shade of red.

When the bell signals the end of class we stay put, waiting for our punishment. waits untill the last student files out of the room before he clears his throat. _'Okay so I'm not sending you to detention because it's your first day. I also don't want to report this to Figgins and tarnish your record so early. As for your punishment... my Glee Club is meeting everyday at three and you'll be my TAs for this week.'_He claps his hands together and smiles strangely. Like the Cheshire cat.

I'd rather not seems off the table so we both just nod and cringe when he starts an enthusiastic rant about music and arts and show choir. When we leave for our lockers it strikes me that he was rather desperate. I bet he nearly jizzed his pants when he caught us, I also bet his club is a train wreck and he takes every opportunity to drag students into it. Weirdo.

For the rest of the day we blend in pretty good. Only talking when addressed. Politely declining people who want to add us on Facebook. Our excuse being '_we're totally against the anonymity that modern social networks bring yada yada rather talk to people in person bla bla say no to cyber bullying and so on_' (same goes for Twitter) Quinn really has the time of her life, her goody-goody persona is her favourite after all. She makes friends very easily and by 2p.m. she already joined Celibacy Club and the Bible Lovers. As for me I just stay by her side and let her answer questions about her. I throw in a snarky comment here and there.

Then it's time for our TA stint. Schuester gives us a few instructions on what we will be doing and in no time we are handing out sheet music and helping him with choreography and shit. It's kind of fun actually but these kids are the weirdest. Remember the gel-addic? He's the boyfriend of that gay kid who cleaned up Rachel. Blaine and Kurt. Then there is Tina and Mike, the Asian-Fusion. Artie is a kid in a wheelchair who cannot stop praising his last Call of Duty session (it's a game apparently) in front Mercedes (I call her Aretha and she doesn't know if she's pleased or pissed about it). Rory whom I pretend not to understand. The humongous mouth belongs to Sam and his best bud Finn pretends to enjoy his impressions (he doesn't get a single one of them, I mean who doesn't get Jacko!?). Don't get me started on Rachel, I pitied her back in the hallway but now I heard her speak. Let's just say I had to grab Quinn more than once to prevent her from lunging herself at Rachel mid-speech.

And then there's Britt. She dances her way through the choir room and seems just so in her element. I try to ignore her though. I have to focus. Because if she keeps up the long stares and smiles this will not end good for her. I didn't train myself for decades to not just let my hunger get the best of me. The craving for blood isn't my whole being. I worked hard on that.

Quinn flirts openly with Sam though. Once she set her eyes on something she normally gets it. More often than not it ends in bloodbath but hey she's learned too. I trust her too play this safe.

With how driven Rachel is it surprises me when she approaches us on the fourth session. It's thursday and the weekend is just around the corner. She stands in front of me and Quinn, we're sitting at the piano playing a little tune. She huffs a little (which could be adorable bit it is not) when we don't pay her attention immediately. _'I asked my fellow glee clubbers for permission to approach you to discuss the terms of your joining the group. I watched you these past days and your assets could be really useful. I for one wouldn't mind having you harmonize with my lead vocals but I have to ask you to reconsider your attitude.'_ I drag my fingers lazily over the keys and watch her, she fidgets a little. Quinn stops playing and turns her body towards Rachel crossing her legs. Her voice is dripping with sweetness. _'And I for one would love to push you off the stairs most of the time. But if you'll ask us nicely... maybe our useful assets could-'_I have to interrupt because Quinn's eyes are kind of glazed over and it's hard to tell if she's just hungry or... (well that's interesting, note to myself: tease Quinn about it later)

_'I'd rather rip out my vocal chords and fashion me a gory necklace than to use them in your sad pathetic little depressing excuse for a show choir.'_ I snarl. Rachel's eyes widen for a moment but then she seems to recover. She juts her chin forward a little and crosses her arms over her chest. _'That was redundant... you could have just said no thank you.'_ I shrug indifferently. Quinn still stares at Rachel. _'I could have.'_

Over the course of the week I grow frustrated. Kitty is a real bitch and gives Britt crap everyday. Bieberjock (Ryder is a really stupid name) is her boytoy and I can only guess who made him slushie Rachel and Britt. She also corners Quinn and me at least four times and orders us to join the Cheerios. Quinn always does the talking because I just want to smack her really hard. I'm hungry as fuck because Quinn decided we're on a blood bag diet. Most of the Glee kids I can't stand... like Finn for he is dumber than a plant (no offense my dear plants) and he smells weird. I catch Britt staring at me a couple of times and it's unnerving. Every Glee club meeting ends in a pep talk from Rachel emphasising how important it is to focus and that we should also meet on the weekends in preparation for Regionals. The others groan in protest while I mouth to _Quinn can I eat her?_. Quinn always shakes her had but smiles anyway.

Thank god it's friday. It's cloudy today so Quinn and I decided to sit outside for lunch. Somehow the Glee kids invited themselves which sucks for two different reasons.

Number 1: we actually have to swallow some food. Sounds harmless but for a vampire it's disgusting.

Number 2: Rachel keeps yapping about her Barbra Streisand fan club.

Let me add a number 3: It turns out Finn has his eye on Britt, which shouldn't bother me... but it does. He trails behind her like a stupid dog. He's stupid and I hate his Letterman jacket.

I don't do it on purpose but I start to hum a song I heard in the car this morning. It was fun but now I realize just how fitting it is. Well and to top our little gathering off Kitty and a few Jocks walks by and stop in front of us. She eyes everyone and then fixes Quinn and me with a judging stare. _'You missed the tryout so consider this the last chance to escape the bottom of the pyramid. What's it gonna be!?'_ Then her eyes fall on Britt and narrow. '_By the way, I as the new head Cheerio am in stating a new rule: you're only to sit and hang out with the popular people Brittany, so lose the deadweight or you're off the Cheerios. That slushie was just a warning!'_In the background Rachel and Kurt gasp dramatically, Broadway freaks. I keep humming my song.

Britt looks down and I see a frown distort her pretty face. _'You're giving me an all-tomatoe!?' _

I know that I spend too much time with these losers when I get up and actually start to speak in sing song _'I don't wanna be in your posse girl. I don't wanna be all caught up in your social scene.'_

I get up and point at her. _'You're skipping school 'cause it's cool but it's not for me. I learned to dream I learned to read at this old academy.'_I shake my head and jab her should with my pointer finger.

I'm probably going batshit because Rachel of all people stands up and joins me, all big smiles and the guys start drumming the table to the beat (they love these kind of things, everyone told me about the infamous impromptu songs they sing on the quad weekly) _'Don't wanna be in your posse girl It's not my scene, all of the aristocracy.'_

One by one the others join in and I wonder very fleetingly how they all know the lyrics but whatever. _'It's not you maybe I'm just to pedantic. I'm a self-confessed Idealist and romantic. You say 'join the gang be my yang and I'll be your yin' '_

_'But try as I might I'm not your type, I don't fit in.'_Rachel tries to outsing the others as usual. But my ears perk up because one voice draws my attention, she sings quietly but full on conviction. I tune out the others and then she's the only one who's singing.

_'I don't wanna be, be in your posse girl. It's not your fault and I send my apologies.'_

_'I don't wanna be, be in your posse girl. You're a trip but I don't flip on your ecstasy.'_ They stop singing because Kitty and I are face to face now. She is seething and my calm and superior demeanor only worsens her stance. _'Trust me, you don't want to fuck with me!'_

I smirk at that. _'Well you're not my type so I wont.'_

Her lips curl in disgust. _'Why don't you just go back to Mexico you lezzie-'_ When I raise my hand she flinches but Quinn is already up and pulls me back._ 'Oh yeah, let your lady lover fight your battles!'_ The Jocks grow uneasy because my eyes have turned a darker shade. Quinn pays me no mind, she looks Kitty straight in the eye. _'You better walk away now Kitty.'_ When Kitty is about to talk again Quinn remains eye contact and speaks with more urgency. _'Walk away.'_(compulsion is such a beautiful thing I tell you)

When she finally leaves Quinn turns around and smiles lightly. _'That was fun but we have to go now.'_She grabs my wrist and we're gone.

She drags me to the library and finds us a spot where we can talk without anyone listening in. She searches for a telltale heartbeat. She hears nothing and cuts right to the point. _'What the hell Santana!? Snap out of it! You nearly exposed us and I know that look, you wanted to kill her!'_She puts her hands on her hips and waits for me to explain.

I shrug. _'Whatever...'_ She wont have any of this though. _'No not whatever! You've been edgy all week! What's going on!? Is it that girl? Is it the diet? Tell me...'_She sounds really concerned and now I feel guilty. 'I can't help you if you wont tell me San.'

_'I can't live off of just blood bags...'_ I sigh when she roll her eyes. _'What!? From time to time I need the real deal. I'm not saying I'll kill someone... I just need some warm fresh blood.'_I look at her expectantly. I may be older and more experienced than her but she's my best friend and her opinion means a lot to me.

She stays quiet for some time and then nods slowly. _'Fine. Get it out of your system.'_

_'Awesome.'_ I give her a genuine smile and even a kiss on the cheek. _'I'll do it tonight aaaand I wont forget your rules. You're the best Quinnieh-pooh!'_And with that I leave the library.

'Oh my god do not call me that!' She calls after me.

I love night time. It's only then I feel in my element. I can jump from houses to houses without sound. I can sneak around unseen. I can take all the time I want because I don't need to sleep either so that's a bonus. But tonight I'm just walking down the main road until someone catches my attention. A familiar smell hits my nose and I turn my head in the general direction of it. A gas station with a adjoining 24 hour-store. I slowly walk towards it when he emerges from the store. Bieberjock in all his Letterman jacket wearing glory. He's carrying a six-pack of beer and is obviously on his way to a party or something like that. Quinn wouldn't like what I'm about to do (but she's not here now is she).

I walk slower to see if he's here by car or foot. By foot. Then I'm following him. He doesn't notice me and I don't know why but I want him to know it's me. The street he turned into is deserted and it just takes some rustling of my clothes. He whirls around nearly dropping the six-pack. His eyes look scared but when they land on me he calms down. _'Shit you scared me woman!'_ I give him a once over and opt to say nothing yet. _'Are you going to Hudsons party too!? I can walk you there...'_ And then he does what signs the deal for me. He leers at me, he licks his lips and takes a step forward. _'I could take you as my date. I heard you nearly got into a catfight with Kitty. I bet it was hot!'_ Now he is laughing. _'She told me that you were a lesbian! If so maybe I could you know... show you that you just haven't met the right guy. I could unconfuse you... just like I did with blonde simple Brittany.'_He takes another step forward and I roll my eyes, his breath reeks of alcohol and he's making up words.

He's standing in front of me now and I have to say something soon but I like how he is digging his own grave. But when he reaches up to play with a strand of my hair my hand catches his wrist. He just smiles, when he tries to pull his ar back and I wont budge his smile fades. _'What the-'_ With a simple twist I break his wrist and he howls in pain, now he drops his beer and I look around quickly but hear nothing. _'You stupid bitch you broke my wrist! Let go!'_I twist it further and the pain sends him to his knees, he's actually crying right now.

'Don't talk about her like that.' I look down at him and he looks just like a little boy.

_'Why!? She's retarded! Running around and sleeping with everyone, she's a slut and-'_ I let go of his wrist and he clutches it gently. I scratch a patch of skin just above my right eyebrow Then he does something very stupid. He screams. _'You're a fucking freak-'_ I grab his neck with one hand, the other one covers his mouth firmly. He squirms in my grip and I guess he starts to realize that this wont end well for him. He stops screaming when my eyes darken. Brown turns to black and his eyes widen in fear. My teeth sharpen and I smile at him devilishly. _'Surprise.'_I hear him gasp when I let my teeth sink into his neck.

It doesn't take long for me to finish him. He is dead when he I drop him to the floor. I lick my lips and can't help but grin wide. I feel awesome for about two seconds. Then I remember I have to get rid of the body. I let out a exaggerated sigh and pick up his body. When I'm about to enter the main road again I have an idea. I wait for an approaching car and push his body away from me so it lands on the hood, he rolls over the car and lands with a thud on the street. The car screeches to a halt, only to accelerate and speed off into the night. I catch a glimpse off a non-local license plate. Well thank you for driving through this lovely town. I brush my hands off on my thighs and then clean up the broken beer bottles, afterwards I walk home rather satisfied with myself.

Quinn and I spend the weekend redecorating the house we seized. It's kind of old and build like a mansion. But we're strong and quick (and we compelled a bunch of plumbers, electricians and such just to be safe) and come Monday morning we're all set. I'm in an awful good mood and Quinn is none the wiser as to why.

When I park my car (a black Audi R8, my baby) on the school's parking lot Quinn gives me a funny look when I start to whistle. We get out of the car and enter the school. I feel on top of the world but then Rachel rains on my parade, she suddenly appears in front of us with a frowny face. (a why the long face joke is on the tip on my tongue but she speaks up) _'Did you hear the tragic news!? A fellow student was hit by a car... all students are expected in the auditorium immediately. I already assembled the Glee club if there is need for a musical interlude-'_Rachel goes on but I excuse myself for the bathroom. Quinn stares after me and then trails after Rachel to the auditorium.

I close the door behind me and make sure I'm alone before I let out a frustrated grunt. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid! What was I thinking!? It's like I want to be-'_I stop when the door opens and closes quickly, she looks at me through the mirror again. Her eyes sparkle with excitement and my stomach fills with dread. How much has she heard?

She smiles like it's christmas morning first but then it turns coy, she takes a step towards me, her eyes never wavering _'I know what you did Santana.'_ and then all I hear is white noise.


	4. Chapter 3: Obsessions

**AN: Song for this Chapter is Marina and the Diamonds- Obsessions**

_'I know what you did Santana._' Her words echo in my head and I'm frozen. This can't be happening. I had been so careful. Did she follow me? What kind of creep follows people around in the middle of the night? Besides me of course. Wait. No. Focus. Think about it. If she really knew what I did she wouldn't risk being alone with me, right? Unless she's a hunter. Oh my god! All the places in the world and we stumble upon an real hunter! No. I'm doing it again. She can't be a hunter, she's all rainbows and sunshine. Shit, she's waiting for me to say something. Be noncommittal and let her elaborate.

_'Huh?'_ As soon as that leaves my mouth I cringe. I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. _'I mean... what?'_ I open my eyes and cross my arms over my chest defensively. I take her in and notice that she's not wearing her Cheerios uniform. She's wearing black skinny jeans and a yellow loose fitting shirt. She let her hair down and she looks gorgeous.

She must have noticed me looking at her, she just shrugs like it's no big deal. _'I quit. Since Kitty joined it wasn't... she's really mean you know?'_ I nod because of course I know. Maybe I should have killed her instead. I shake my head quickly. This really isn't helping. Britt comes to stand behind me but I'm still facing the mirror. I don't know why but I can't turn around and face her.

I clear my throat to break the tension and she nods like she just understood something important. '_You stood up for us on friday. For me. After a whole week of you ignoring me I thought you didn't like me. But on friday I got it.'_ She smiles wistfully. _'See when Lord Tubbington snuck out to a rave once I tried to ignore him for a few days. You know? Pretend like I didn't care what he was up to or that he hurt my feelings... but only because I cared so much. Do you know what I'm trying to say?'_

_'Not really.'_ No scratch that. Of course I know, but I wont admit it just yet. This will not be that moment where I turn around and confess that I care about her. That the thought of someone hurting her makes me angry. That I want to see her laugh, that I want to be the reason she laughs. I will not turn into that overprotective sap. Not after just one week. I don't believe in soul mates and all that. So what? Apparently she doesn't know I killed Ryder, but trust me the second she does all these smiles will disappear. So I'm sparing us both the drama.

Britt watches me intently before leaning forward a bit. The sudden proximity causing me to freeze up again. Now it's not only her scent that is invading my private space. _'I know you care about me Santana. It's okay because I like-'_ I quickly step away from her and I guess it startles her enough to stop talking.

_'Please stop it.'_ I shake my head and raise my hand a little, to stop her from advancing again. I can't help but raise my voice a little, she needs to understand this. _'I think...'_ Something like rejection and hurt flashes across Britt's face. Shit. I bite my lip. _'You shouldn't like me.'_ Then I'm rambling because I have no clue how to let her down. _'What about Finn? He seems pretty into you and he's... nice? Trust me I'm not good for you and we should be heading to the auditorium now because-'_

_'Really!? You're not good for me? And excuse me but Finn!? You can't tell me what to do and what to feel. It's in the bill of rights! I make my own decisions and either way you respect that or you can... I don't know... be an asshole.'_ My eyes widen a little during her outbreak and it's really inappropriate but she is adorable and also sexy when she's upset. She calms down a little and then blushes embarrassed. _'Oh wow. Y-yeah maybe we should go to the... to the thing.'_

_'I'm sorry...'_ But she's already hurrying out of the room and I follow her sighing, keeping a safe distance from her.

It looks like Figgins organized a memorial ceremony. It's really short-notice so there's only a poster sized picture of Ryder on the stage. The picture is surrounded by unlit candles (safety first) and flowers. When I take my seat in the back row I see Kitty bending down to place a red rose amongst them. Her eyes are red from crying and she looks like she's going to lose it any second. I guess I should feel remorse for what I did. Ryder had parents, probably siblings but I can't... It's done.

I sent out a quick text to tell Quinn I can see her leering at Rachel. The Glee club sits in the front row and it seems that Rachel made her sit with them. A few seconds later Quinn is turning around seething, when she spots me I gave her fake smile and a lazy wave. She rolls her eyes and turns to the stage again. My eyes land on the back of another blonde and she must be psychic because she turns around shortly after that and looks at me strangely. Well she probably saw Quinn turning and figured it'd be me. When Figgins takes the stage and calls for the students to calm down, she turns back around.

There is no musical interlude so we're back in our classes in no time. The show must go on right? Or not, not according to these people. The rest of the day we have to sit in circles and share our feelings and shit. I'm still the new kid so no one calls me out on not saying anything. Quinn is more active though, patting people on the back and giving them sympathetic smiles, encouraging to talk about feelings. It's gross. Sometimes I catch her looking at me deep in thought. But she's quick to look away though.

At lunchtime we're sitting at our favourite table in the cafeteria. There's lasagna on our plate and I pick on it, bored out of my mind. Quinn is looking at me again but I'm not going to call her out on it. If she has to say something she will. She does.

_'Hit by a car, hm?'_ Her eyes dart over my face and stop on my eyes. Her voice sounds noncommittal, bored even. _'Tragic.'_ I narrow my eyes at her and stuff my mouth with food for a distraction. My face contorts with disgust instantly, I cover it up with an exaggerated closed-mouth grin that's more like a grimace, because the lunch lady caught my reaction. I nod in her direction still chewing, she just shakes her head and goes back to work.

_'You don't want to upset the lunch lady...'_ Sam says leaning forward, closer to my ear. _'She's the one with the food!'_ He speaks like it's a secret and I can't help but smile at his goofy antics. He takes a seat next to Quinn and they start talking amongst themselves. One by one the others shuffle to the table, putting their plates down and chatting animatedly. Thank god for these losers. I'm off the hook for now. I'm picking at my food again when I notice her distinct smell. Apples and sugar. She takes the seat next to me, but doesn't pay me any attention.

_'Now it's alcohol awareness week all over again... I thought we covered that already? Remember that guys?'_ Tina addresses the group.

_'How could I not remember that debacle? I took at least five 3 showers in the decontamination shower in the lab. Then I went home and took 5 more...'_ Rachel shudders at the memory. I'm about to ask what happened but Mike speaks up.

_'Despite all the vomiting... Britt rocked that song, right?'_ Everyone nods halfheartedly, Britt just shrugs like 'duh of course I did'. _'I'm pretty sure that Mr. Schue won't let us participate anyway, with Regionals coming up and you know... the vomiting.'_

_'Rachel shouldn't be allowed to mix cocktails ever again, she nearly ruined alcohol for me. It's back to gin and juice for me...'_ Rachel huffs at Artie's statement and they continue their banter. I try to keep up but Britt shifts a little closer and I have to close my eyes for a second to recompose myself.

She turns her torso so she's facing me more and studies me while I'm pushing my lasagna back and forth. _'You're always getting food... but you never eat.'_ She whispers and I'm not sure why, but I'm grateful she does anyway. _'Do you need an intervention? Rachel loves to intervene and I had a lot of interventions for Lord T.'_ I wanna laugh but she doesn't seem like she's joking. I look around quickly and Kurt shakes his head at me in a 'do-not-question-her' manner.

I thought she was mad at me. She's smiling at me now and I forget everything around me.

She does it again. She makes it impossible for me to keep a distance, I mean how can I not talk to her? I swallow my laugh and tilt my head a little. _'Lord T? What's that?'_

_'Feline royalty. A blue blooded ball of fur, I'm pretty sure he's related to Cleopatra's cat.'_ She deadpans. Then smiles and swats at my arm. _'He's my cat, silly. Lord Tubbington is what happens when I get to name my pet at the wise age of ten.'_ She retrieves her phone and shows me a picture, the damn thing nearly fills the whole screen.

_'He's fat.'_ I take her phone from her hand and stare at the picture. _'Like really fat, oh my god what did you feed him? Other cats!?'_ She giggles at that and snatching her phone back. She gives me a mock glare. _'It's a glandular problem okay?'_ When I give her an incredulous look, she continues. _'It's true, we went to the vet and the doctor even confirmed-'_

_'Where's Finn?'_ Rory interrupts and everyone looks up to search the cafeteria, I forgot that they are friends. Even Britt looks around and then points to the football player table.

Sam scrunches his eyebrows together. He's a football player too but he obviously chose to sit with his friends instead. Nobody says anything for a few moments and I think they're overreacting a little. It's not like he divorced them or something?

Then Rachel gets up and walks over to Finn. She tentatively smiles at him and begins to talk, then Finn says something and the whole table erupts in laughter. I see Quinn stiffen across me. Rachel blushes furiously and comes back, taking her seat without saying anything. Everyone looks at her baffled, because a speechless Rachel? That is a rarity.

Mercedes breaks the silence. _'What happened Rachel? What did he say?'_ Rachel gulps nervously and then shrugs. _'He said after Ryder's death the team needs male bonding time.'_

Bullshit. That's not what he said. By the way Quinn narrows her eyes she thinks the same thing. The talk went a little like this. Rachel and her Bambi eyes were like 'hey Finn how come you not sit with us?' and then Finn is all manly and surprisingly aggressive like 'woman stop following me around, this is not going to happen, now leave me alone you're ruining my appetite'. And sure as hell he is wolfing down a second lasagna right now.

_'Anyhow...'_ Rachel recovers quickly. _'We could really use your help in Glee club. Don't forget extracurricular activities are very important on your résumé!'_ I roll my eyes and get up. _'Nationals are in Chicago!'_

_'That's a 5 hour bus ride with you, no offense...'_ I look to Quinn for back up but she's busy giggling at something Sam said.

Kurt chimes in _'Offense taken, thank you.'_ He looks up at me. _'Face it Satan. We might not be the In-Crowd but we're as real as it gets. Something you obviously appreciate. The sooner you admit it the better.'_

Mercedes nods. _'You're stuck with us girl.'_

I roll my eyes exasperated. _'I'm sure you are really nice people but I'm not joining.'_ With that I walk away.

Just when I'm about to pass the football player's table someone actually tries to grope my butt. I stop and try to brace myself. I can't lose my cool. Go on Lopez. Shake it off. I'm about to start walking when it happens again. Okay that needs to be addressed. I let out an unnecessary breath and slowly turn around, death scowl firmly in place.

It's not Finn but an equally tall douche. From the whispers between his friends his name is Karofsky. I give him a once over before snarling at him. _'The fuck you think you're doing?'_

_'Uuh... she's feisty. You didn't tell me she's feisty Hudson.'_ He looks smug eyeing me up and down, I spare a glance at Finn who actually looks uncomfortable. He better be. _'I like it when my girls are spunky.'_

_'Excuse me but your girls!? Apologize right now, because now I have to drive to the next laundry shop to get your greasy hand print the size of a plate removed. They charge based on size you giant oaf!'_ He actually has the balls to laugh at me, he gets up slowly and towers over me. I hate people who use stature to intimidate.

_'What's your problem Lezpez!? I was giving you a chance to escape loser town over there. How about a thank you?'_ He grins smugly and my hands curl into fists. I'm about to lash out when someone grabs me by the elbow and drags me along. It's Kurt and the rest of the gang is trailing after us. I'm surprised to say the least.

Kurt is fixing me with a stern look when we are in the hallways. _'Pick your fights wisely Satan and know when to walk away. And don't scowl so much, it leaves lines.'_ He lets me go with a kind smile and then I'm standing alone with Quinn.

_'And this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship...'_

_'Shut up Q.'_ And I'm off to the next class.

We're in my car on the way back home and Quinn is staring at the side of my face again. I'm able to ignore her for five minutes before I send her a withering glare.

_'Do I need to pull over for this?'_ I arch one brow and my foot is accelerating the car.

Quinn withstands my glare and gives me a mild smile. _'Watch the road S. Wouldn't want anyone else to get hurt now, do you?. I mean car accidents happen way too often. One second you're walking to a party and next- BAM!'_ She slams her palm on the dashboard hard enough to leave a dent. I flinch just noticeable enough for her. I shake it off immediately breaking eye contact. _'What? Too soon?'_

I grit my teeth but slow the car anyway. _'Knock it off Q. Either speak your mind or don't.'_

Silence fills the car once again. Then she sighs. _'Just tell me.'_ Her eyes are softer now and her tone seems nearly pleading.

My eyes are trained on the road again and our house comes into view. _'Everything's fine.'_ When she is about to speak up I shake my head. _'I said it's fine.'_ She slumps back into her seat. We arrive in front of our temporary home. Quinn is silent again while I put the car in park and kill the engine. I press my lips together tightly and then get out, she doesn't follow me.

Three days later and nothing is fine. Somehow word got out that Ryder bled out but no blood was found on the crime scene. It turns out Kurt and Mercedes are the biggest gossips at school and by lunch time everyone seems to have painted their own picture of what went down. They're all sitting together (even Finn who had a change of heart) and I'm on edge already, I can't even pretend to eat so I don't.

Mercedes provides her theory first, her voice all low and conspiratorial. _'I heard that group of Satanists where on the drive through. They needed a sacrifice for one of their rituals and they took Ryder! As a cover up they ran him over...'_ Most of us raise our eyebrows like that seem far-fetched, but some nod. Me being one of them. Because really that could've happened, right!?

Kurt shakes his head vehemently. He makes it a point to look everyone in the eyes before he starts to speak. Such a drama queen. _'I probably shouldn't be telling you this but I overheard my dad and the coroner talking at the body shop yesterday.'_ He lowers his voice to a whisper and I don't like where this is going. Quinn seems to sense this and gives me a pointed glare. While everyone is hanging on Kurt's every word her eyes never waver and gauge my reactions. _'There were teeth marks on Ryder's neck!'_ No one shares his enthusiasm so far so he elaborates. _'You know, teeth marks as in Kitty is into kinky stuff or this is a case of...'_ He actually pauses and nearly everyone leans forward expectantly. He smirks and nods slowly. _'Vampirism.'_ He leans back satisfied and Rachel gasps shocked. My eyes flit back to Quinn's and sure as hell her eyes darken.

I clear my throat and try to sound nonchalant. _'What are you talking about?'_

_'Vampirism. You know people think they're vampires and drink blood and all that. It's pretty common nowadays. I trolled some blogs and gathered some very interesting informations. They are not your average Goths by the way!'_ Kurt crosses his arms in front of his chest defensively and Blaine rubs his back soothingly. I process that and well, this doesn't look too bad. He didn't hint on vampires being real so...

_'Humans can't drink more than 30 ml blood.'_ Brittany pipes up. When everyone looks at her like she just ate a baby she shrugs._'The blood turns into a cake in your tummy and then you throw up.'_ Her nose scrunches up adorably. Everyone still stares disbelieving and I want to smack them.

Artie nods finally. _'It's true. Considering the average amount of blood in the human body it would take up to 200 people to you know... drink him up.'_ He smiles at Britt and she returns it.

Kurt isn't finished though. _'Well then what about actual vampires?'_

Rachel dismisses him quickly. _'Vampires don't exist, Kurt. They are a just a figment of our imagination, the romanticizing of a beautiful dark creature that-'_

_'I agree with Rachel. There's never been real proof that those creatures exist. I mean do you honestly think that God would tolerate such abominations?'_ Quinn plays with her cross while she says that and Mercedes mutters an _'Amen'_ under her breath. Quinn ignores Rachel's grateful smile and locks her eyes on mine once again.

Such a hypocrite. I force out a smile and nod slowly. Suddenly Britt leans over Tina and lays her palm on my arm. She looks at my arm first and then at my face. It must be cold to the touch but she doesn't say anything. _'Do you believe in God?'_

I don't know why but I don't want to lie to her. I mean not more than I already have to. I look at her hand. _'No. I don't.'_ I look up and she nods slowly, then retracts her arm. In my peripheral vision I see her rubbing her hands together like she is trying to warm them up.

Our last class of the day ends (how did Mr. Schue land this spanish gig? like seriously!?) and I'm about to leave when said teacher approaches me. _'So Regionals are coming up.'_ If I had a dollar every time someone mentions the damn thing. I roll my eyes and wait for him. _'And I see real talent in you and Quinn. I'm not pushing you to join or anything...'_ Right because that is just so Rachel.

_'We could really use your help Santana.'_ He's smiling down at me and can't help but give him a little smile in return. _'Just come to practice as our guest of honour and then decide, okay!?'_

I nod once and grab my bag. _'Before you start begging me on your knees.'_ I'm beginning to think these people will turn me into a softie.

In the choir room I'm trying to keep to myself but Quinn is always close by. It's like she thinks I might attack someone any second now. While everyone is practicing their lyrics for Regionals I accompany them on the piano.

Sometimes Mike and Brittany twirl through the room or Sam does his secret sexy body roll (I think he might be a stripper but Quinn wont tell me) and it's obvious they're having a great time. Every time Britt catches me looking she winks or smiles, one time she even waves shyly.

It's actually kind of fun, but then I notice Quinn's presence right next to me and then the frown is back on my face. Thank god for Sam who is dragging her away to the drums where Finn is apparently jamming.

The second Quinn leaves the bench there is a warm body and an even warmer smile to replace her. I try to keep a straight face and play the notes right but she is distracting me. She pulls a face and then imitates my movements on the keys. After a few seconds I have to let out the laugh and I finally look at her. She winks again._ 'You really should blink more. Your eyes will dry up... my cousin has the same thing.'_ She shrugs._ 'My aunt says he plays to much computer games.'_

I nod slowly, cursing me inwardly because I should definitely know better. _'It's those damn contacts actually.'_ I blink a few times as if to prove my point.

She looks at me funny and then shakes her head. She holds out her hand and looks at me expectantly. _'Give me your phone.'_

_'Why?'_ I retrieve it anyway.

She giggles slyly and snatches it out my hand. I reach for it but she gets up quickly, dodging my hand. _'I want to stalk you.'_ She deadpans.

_'Santana focus...'_ Mr. Schue chimes in and I roll my eyes before resuming to play. My eyes follow Britt's movements. She types something in my phone, then her phone buzzes and her face lights up. I guess she's got my number now. I smile and shake my head at her behaviour.

When practice is over Britt gives me my phone back and leaves quickly with the others. No time to dwell on that because Quinn links her arm with mine and then we're walking down the deserted hallway.

_'Remind me why you chose a high school Q? I get that you try to be remember what it feels like being human and shit, but… most of the time I feel like a huge creeper.'_ I flick my wrist dismissively. _'And not just because of the age thing… but the I-want-to-drink-from-you-thing makes it kinda hard to remember what it was like being human, don't you think?'_ When she doesn't respond right away I think she's just not in the mood but then her arm tightens around mine an in the next second she hurls me against a row of lockers. My back hits the metal and it bends under the impact. I land on all fours, anger clouds my reactions so Quinn uses her advantage and grabs my throat, yanks me up and pushes me against the misshapen locker door. Her face is inches from mine and she bares her teeth. Her pupils have dilated and swallowed the soft hazel.

_'You killed that boy.'_ She hisses and I don't fight her because she obviously needs to get something out of her system too. _'You're so fucking stupid Santana.'_ Her grip tightens and I close my eyes for a second. She's not really hurting me but my determination to not fight her dissolves pretty quickly and my temper is soon to take over. I clench my jaw tightly. _'Do you want to be exposed that badly? Did you really have to kill him? And then you're acting around me like nothing happened.'_ She shakes her head and then I notice the disappointment, her grip loosens and my anger dies down a little. It's still simmering beneath the surface and Quinn knows it. Her eyes are downcast now. _'What if you attract a hunter's attention?'_ Her voice is barely above a whisper. _'I can't lose you.'_

My right hand covers her wrist, I place my left hand on her neck. When she looks back up her eyes are normal again. I feel a pang of guilt because they glisten like she is about to cry. I never wanted to hurt her. She's my best friend. Most of the time we fight but it's because we care about each other. Don't quote me on that but I love her like a sister I never had. She's my family.

A few seconds tick by and we don't move. She doesn't start to cry and I'm glad for that. I finally swallow my pride. _'I'm sorry.'_ I gulp and look into her eyes. _'I'm sorry okay?'_ I wait for a response and when she nods slightly I pull her hand away from my throat and hug her tightly. I pull away and clear my throat. _'Besides I kick every hunter's ass so don't you worry about me.'_ I give her a crooked grin and she rolls her eyes playfully.

_'But did you have to kill him?'_ Quinn recomposes herself and tilts her head. _'Did you lose control again?'_ I frown at the implication, because I'm perfectly in control, thank you very much. The memory of Puck and Quinn dragging me (kicking and screaming of course) into a basement and locking me there creates a shudder. That was a long time ago. The sixties were all kinds of crazy.

_'He... probably not.'_ I sigh. _'He said some things and...'_ I trail off and shrug. I can't tell her that he pissed me off by saying these things about Britt. I guess I overreacted but still... he had it coming. Right?

Quinn studies me for a moment and then we start walking towards the school's exit. _'I thought about calling Puck you know.'_ I shoot her a quick look and she raises her hands defensively. _'I didn't do it obviously.'_ We're in the parking lot now, approaching my car. '_You just make it a habit to shut me out and not talk to me. We're supposed to be a family.'_ She stops in front of the passenger door and looks at me expectantly. _'San?'_

I stand on the driver's side. I retrieve my car keys and then look at her over the car's roof. I nod and then smile softly. _'You're right. I'll be better okay?'_ She returns my smile and when I unlock the doors she slides into the passenger seat. I feel something prickles at my neck and turn around. I let my eyes sweep over the lot and see Finn standing at the far end. He hovers near his truck and seems to be looking straight at me. I arch an eyebrow and then he scrambles into his car. My eyes follow his car as he drives off. I don't know what it is but something about him is off. I can't put my finger on it yet. My thoughts are disrupted when Quinn opens the driver door for me. _'You coming?'_

I nod distracted and then get in. I start the engine and we're heading home. Then I remember Britt and phone. I pull it out of my bag and there is an unread message. When I open it I can't suppress the smile. That seems to happen a lot with her.

_Now you can stalk me too- Britt_

It's sunday evening now. Friday flew by without anything worth mentioning. Besides Britt's blatant staring but I'm used to that by now. Quinn and I spent the saturday stocking up on blood bags. She even let me have a real drink when we went to a bar. She spent most of the night texting Sam and gushing on about how sweet he is. I haven't texted or called Britt but I know she kind of expected that.

I'm sitting on my window ledge, my back resting on the window frame, one leg dangling out. My room is dark and the only thing illuminating anything is my phone and the rising moon. I'm tapping the screen of my phone with my finger nails. I bet Quinn's already pissed off by that, she's in the library reading.

Earlier today she had a mild panic fit because Sam asked her to join him for church mass this morning. It's kinda cute. Church dates were pretty common back in my days. Quinn excused herself with a mild stomach flu but has been beating herself up since.

With my free hand I reach back into my room and bring the blood bag to my lips. I take a few sips and hum at the taste. A neg. My favourite, don't ask me why it just is. I take a few sips more while contemplating the text I just received and what to write back. I let the screen illuminate my face again re-reading the text for probably the hundredth time.

_You're not a very good stalker ;-) let's play 20 questions. I'll go first: 1. fav. Power Ranger?- B_

It's a simple text really. An odd question to begin with but whatever. After I googled Power Rangers I also knew what she was talking about. I feel if I engage in this game I can't back out that easily anymore. She snuck up on me. Like a ninja.

My reply is already on the display. I just have to tap the screen once to send it. I bite my lower lip in thought.

_The Yellow Ranger I guess. 1. Summer or winter?- S_

I finally hit send and roll my eyes. It's lame I know but I guess it's better than nothing. I'm not good at this whole getting-to-know-people stuff. I don't ask personal questions because most times I can't be bothered. I empty the blood bag and sigh satisfied. When my phone buzzes I expect a text but it keeps buzzing and her name flashes across the screen. She's actually calling. Shit. Okay relax. You got this.

You tap the accept button and bring the phone to your ear. Listening intently. _'Hello?'_

_'Summer. I love the sun and swimming and summer rain.'_ She pauses shortly. _'Hello to you too.'_ I can hear the smile. _'I bet you like winter better. I noticed you don't like being outside when it's sunny.'_ I hear the shuffling of paper and sheets. She must be sitting on her bed and reading a magazine or something. Take that. I'm a great stalker.

I takes me a few seconds to respond. She notices way too many things about me. _'I don't like to sweat.'_ I wince at my reply. _'I uhm...'_ I open and close my mouth a few times but words elude me.

She chuckles lightly. _'Okay San.'_ More shuffling. _'So...'_ Awkward silence follows and I'm pretty sure she's biting one of her fingernails now. Is she nervous? Well that makes me nervous. Maybe I should ask another question. I could hang up but that wouldn't be nice now would it? She sighs and I'm glad she starts talking again. _'Mike's birthday is next week.'_ She's hesitating again. I exhale loudly just so she hears I'm still there. I dread what's coming.

I'm shaking my head already, although she can't see me. _'Uh Britt I don-'_ Too bad I can't compel via phone.

_'He's having a party on saturday and your invited. By me. I'm taking you... as a friend!? Quinn too if you want. But I'm pretty sure Sam is taking her so... he's got a really big house. Mike I mean. With a pool and his parents are away for the weekend. There will be dancing and... pretty please with a Dot on top?'_ She sucks in a breath after her rant. Oh my god she's fucking adorable. _'Mike said okay.'_ Silence again. _'San?'_

_'Yeah.'_ I close my eyes and nod once. _'Okay.'_ I can't believe I'm doing this. I also can't believe Quinn hid this from me. Well she probably thought I wouldn't be able to control myself... but still. I stiffen when she starts to squeal. Dogs from two blocks away heard that I'm sure.

_'You're coming?'_ Her voice is high pitched from her obvious excitement. I my lips curl upwards._ 'You will have fun! I promise you that... '_ I hear another voice. Her mother is calling her to dinner. Britt sighs and shifts on her bed about to get up. _'I gotta run before Tubbs eats my dinner again. Bye San. I'll see you.'_ I say my goodbye and the line goes dead. I throw the phone on the bed that occupies the wall opposite the window. I look at the empty blood bag that is still clutched in my hand and bite my lower lip.

A party means there will be a lot of people. A lot of people who will drink. Drinking lowers their inhibitions and makes them do very stupid things. Like picking a fight or finding the courage to make a move... I could compel her to leave me alone, but Quinn doesn't like me tampering with the minds of humans. Puck is different, he doesn't care that much. I live with Quinn though and I agreed to her rules. I swear she's more human than vampire sometimes. Your emotions and character traits are very heightened in the first years after you transitioned but it pretty much dies out after centuries if you don't cultivate them. Yep just like flowers, you have to let yourself feel and accept it. Otherwise you end up like most of us. Numb to almost everything, unable to feel compassion and controlled by primal needs like hunger or lust. I run a hand through my hair and look out the window.

I look back to where my phone lies and make a decision. Quinn is gonna be very happy with me and hopefully lay off me a bit. I decide to water my flower more. Wanky but you know what I mean.

Life of the party. Yeah that'll be me.


End file.
